


Winter Coats & Dingy Restrooms

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: modern!au with gender neutral! reader with female parts(Y/N) is upset with Eren for always dragging them along to friend outings with no warning, and Eren finds a way to make them feel better.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Winter Coats & Dingy Restrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the link below, using numbers 11 and 25! :) Hope you guys have a nice day/night!! Make sure to drink lots of water guys!
> 
> https://peterbenjiparker.tumblr.com/post/635062137247678464/prompt-list-smuttyflirty

“We don’t have to go…” Eren called out, annoyed at the sight of his significant other grumpily putting on their shoes. “We don’t have to go,” (Y/N) mimicked, low voice and all with an edge of distastefulness to their mock. Eren rolled his eyes as he crossed his arm and used another one to rub his face, trying to hold in his temper. 

What could (Y/N) say? They simply were an expert on how to make the boy tick. 

“You always do this, ya know,” they said while loosely tying their laces. “I’m glad you invite me out but you never tell me ahead of time,” they complained and sat up, pouting in Eren’s direction. “You told me we would cuddle today, we were going to stay in!” They exaggerated the last part of the sentence, slouching in dramatic despair. 

“Now, you’re pushing me out to hike with some of your buddies in the freezing cold,” they mumbled, resulting in Eren huffing in exasperation. “Like I said,” he enunciated. “We don’t have to go,” he said with annoyance trailing his statement, while walking up to the sitting figure. His lover looked up sadly, their eyes flickering with hurt at how irritated he was. A switch flipped inside of him, feeling bad. 

He bent down to meet eye to eye, ruffling their hair lovingly with a soft smile replacing the annoyed scowl from before. “I can always tell them I would rather spend time with my schmookie po-” Eren began to tease but halted as soon as (Y/N) held a hand up to his face. 

“ _No_.”

“Then quit complaining!” He said loudly, but not angrily. He pulled his lover up to stand with him gently, wrapping his arms around their neck. (Y/N) huffed out their cheeks, turning to face the wall to avoid making eye contact with the boy. Eren took this chance to check them out, eyes trailing to see how tight their undershirt fit them, though an unzipped bulky winter coat was blocking the view. His eyes trailed even further to see how cute his lover’s thighs looked in the tight fitting pants he bought them a couple of days ago. “I see you’re using my gift. _You look so good in this hiking fit_ …” he cooed in their ear. 

(Y/N) looked up to Eren, witnessing his eyes lighten up with love and adoration. How they could melt into his arms this easily is a trick Eren had up his own sleeves. “How do you make marshmallow coats _look so sexy baby_? How about we skip this hang-out?” He asked, tone very suggestive. (Y/N) knew what he meant and it sounded like a convincing alternative to going out in the cold but (Y/N) wanted Eren to suffer the consequences of forcing them out of bed this early. And with the last bit of determination, they expertly shimmied out of his grasp and walked out of the bedroom. 

“Like I said, no,” they called out. Eren sighed at the missed opportunity and walked out behind his significant other, but not before bending down to see their assets that were being covered by the coat. “Damn,” he whispered. 

-

“Hey-yo!” A bright female voice called out to the couple who was walking hand-in-hand. “Hi,” (Y/N) said gently, smiling sweetly at the bubbly Sasha. (Y/N) always felt shy with the group of friends Eren had, not because they were mean but they were so cool. (Y/N) could see Jean wrapping his arm around Mikasa, and Mikasa smiling and looking up at the dirty blond. Connie stood next to Sasha, nodding towards Eren as a salute to each other which caused a domino effect on everyone greeting each other. 

“Most of them didn’t want to come because it’s cold now, but I mean,” Sasha explained while shoving a protein bar in her mouth. “That just means less insects to worry about!” Sasha was walking backwards to continue eye contact with (Y/N) and continuously offer the (hair color)-haired body the snack she was munching on, to which they politely kept declining. (Y/N) laughed, remembering how Eren said that same exact thought in the car ride over here.

“That sounds like something I told you,” Eren said, his head turned to face his significant other. He was snitching! (Y/N) quickly turned to face him and aggressively shot out an arm to halt him. The both of them stopped, which made the whole group slow down their pace. 

“We’ll catch up in a second, need to tie my shoelaces better,” (Y/N) explained, sheepishly smiling with a hand against their clothed neck. The group all nodded and continued to walk on ahead on the dirt path, disappearing behind some pine trees. (Y/N) turned their head ominously to Eren as soon as the bodies disappeared. 

“Don’t tell them I didn’t want to be here Eren! That’s so rude,” they explained, smacking his chest lightly. Eren laughed, humming in teasing acknowledgement. “You shouldn’t care what they think about you,” he commented and he reached out to touch (Y/N)’s ear. “You should only care what I think about you,” he joked. (Y/N) fake laughed and gave him a warning glare before bending down to their shoes. 

Eren felt a faint blush appearing across his cheeks, watching his lover unlacing the laces of their tennis. “What are you doing?” Eren said suddenly. “Tying my shoes, it was a real excuse,” (Y/N) explained, working quickly to tie the cotton threads with gloves. Eren’s eyebrow quirked upwards, gaining an idea to make both of them happy. 

“ **Well don’t bend over like that, I’ll get turned on**.”

“ **Let me tie my fucking shoes** ,” (Y/N) said while turning their head to face Eren, a sigh rushing out of their lips. He placed a firm hand on (Y/N)’s ass, patting softly. They stood up quickly and straight, turning to face him. 

“No, not here.”

He smirked handsomely, his green jewels of eyes taunting his lover while pulling them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, almost digging his hand painfully at the bottom of their back to get his lover to press up against him sensually. The coats both of the bodies wore made the most annoying noise ever but neither of them cared about the cheap material right now. He hummed lowly, using his other hand to tilt (Y/N)’s face upwards. 

(Y/N)’s eyes soften, after an hour of annoyance and upset, they finally had loving eyes directed at Eren. (Y/N) could feel themselves melting around his arms, as if they were the only two people on Earth who had to be close to survive. Eren leaned down to press a long kiss against the corner of (Y/N)’s lips, staying there long enough that if strangers were to walk by the scene, they would feel uncomfortable. He pulled away, pushing their hair out of their face and leaned down to where their ear and neck connected, making sure to only blow hot air against the bundled area. (Y/N) closed their eyes, loving the attention they were getting. 

“ **Can I kiss you here?** ” He asked innocently, referring back to the comment (Y/N) made, his lips threatening a good time against their neck. (Y/N) could feel Eren drag his arm down to their ass once again, squeezing. “Oh,” (Y/N) whimpered, scrunching up their eyebrows and feeling the sun bask upon their face. _Sun?_ _Sun!_

(Y/N) pushed Eren away firmly from their body, looking around hurriedly around to make sure no one saw them. “ **We are in public** Eren,” they reminded him. “Not here.”

They were flattered Eren could get worked up like that with such a simple display, but first of all, they were out with friends, and secondly, they were in the middle of a public hiking path. (Y/N) flattened their hair and clothing, feeling the thick coat against their skin. All they wanted was a cool breeze to calm them down, feeling too hot.

“Not here, but what about…” Eren trailed, looking around the area. “There?” He questioned, pointing at something. (Y/N) followed the direction of his long pointer finger, coming in contact with a gross, rackety, shed-looking bathroom. It looked dingy and sketchy, one of those abandoned bathrooms in the park kind of deal. 

“That’s disgusting,” they said, shaking their head as they began to walk towards said disgusting shed. As much as they wanted to teach Eren a lesson, they couldn’t help but feel the heat in their lower region intensify. 

“Wait, hold on, really?” He said happily, skipping towards the disgrace of a shed at the pace (Y/N) walked. 

They turned to face him, a glint of mischief flickering as they held eye contact. “Yeah, I just hope they don’t get suspicious,” (Y/N) commented, alluding to Eren’s group of buddies who God knows where they were as Eren’s significant other opened the door to the bathroom. “Let’s be quick, though that won’t be a problem with you,” (Y/N) teased, a playful demeanor filling the gross bathroom. 

“Hah, I’ll make you regret saying that,” Eren challenged, waiting for his significant other to close the door behind them. As soon as the door made contact with it’s designated place, Eren pushed his lover against said door, shoving his face into (Y/N)’s neck. The kisses and sucking that took place on their neck made (Y/N) moan in delight, smiling as they ran their fingers through his hair to pull it out of the nice man bun he was sporting. They twisted their neck to look Eren in the face, smirking. 

“Make me regret saying it.”

He chuckled, a handsome smile replacing the once playful one. “What are you smil- Oh!” (Y/N) cried out, gripping Eren’s arm who was now buried inside their underwear. With his other hand, he locked the bathroom door but wiped it off in disgust on his clothes. He trailed his dirty hand up (Y/N)’s chest until it got to wrap itself around (Y/N)’s throat, squeezing gently. 

“I can’t let this gross hand touch your pretty little pussy, I guess it can find a home here,” (Y/N) groaned, already feeling overwhelmed at what was happening. Their hips began to buck against his palm, wanting, needing, craving any kind of friction to relieve their ache. 

“Touch me, _please_?” (Y/N) whimpered, a look of innocence in the mix of something so dirty making Eren rock hard. “You don’t truly think you deserve to be treated nicely, right? You’ve been so whiny this whole morning,” he cooed against their ear. (Y/N) kept eye contact while they kept trying to get off on the hand that was pressed against their cunt. “I’m sorry Eren, I just wanted to spend time with you alone today,” (Y/N) begged, pouting. They gasped sharply when they felt Eren squeeze their throat harder. But, it just made the slow rubbing in their panties feel even more intense. 

“God, Eren,” they moaned, bending their knees to get more, to feel more. But Eren just pulled his hand out, nonchalantly placing his long fingers in his mouth. “Either let me do what I need to do,” he said, unzipping the winter coat his significant other had on. “Or I’ll be the only one leaving happy,” he warned. (Y/N) nodded, quickly getting rid of their gloves and tossing them on the gross floor. They could just buy new ones so, they began to eagerly claw at his athletic sweatpants. 

“I can’t have you on your knees on this dirty floor,” he said, placing his hand once again against the warm, wet spot. “So be good and use your hand.”

Without thinking twice, (Y/N) shoved their hand in his pants as if they were a magnet towards his third leg. Eren shuddered at the cold hand wrapped around his cock, loving that (Y/N) went the same pace Eren was using to rub his fingers against their clit. Both bodies moaned, (Y/N) louder than Eren, and (Y/N) couldn’t help but stare at Eren who was showing off his perfect jaw and messy hair. 

“You’re really hot,” (Y/N) moaned, the sight giving her a heart attack. 

Yet (Y/N) almost died once they started teasing his tip, Eren smirking while moaning, making sure to make direct eye contact with (Y/N). They couldn’t help but moan loudly, the sight and sound of that would be enough for (Y/N) to come undone. Eren leaned down to place a deep kiss on his lover’s lips and slipped his occupied hand to tease their wet pussy lips, the heel of his palm rubbing up against their clit. 

“Oh,” they breathed out sweetly, teasing Eren’s tip with gentle fingers. (Y/N) knew they were slowing down and basically stopped giving Eren the pleasure he deserved after a chaotic morning but they couldn’t help but just take in the pleasure that was being given to them. He moaned at the gentle ministrations, leaning down to bite on (Y/N)’s collarbone. His dirty hand sneaked beneath their shirt, finding a nipple to twist and turn. As if that was the missing action for this whole dynamic, he dipped his finger inside. Slowly. The pleasure was slow, deep, and almost painful from the need building up.

“You’re wet baby, have you been like this the whole morning?” He questioned, which allowed (Y/N) to nod quickly, resting their head against the door and closing their eyes in pleasure. He began to mutter ‘naughty’ each time he shoved his finger in, the hand on their nipple pinching the tiny pebble. With his dirty hand, he gripped his lover’s wrist that was still trying to move up and down his hard on. 

(Y/N) opened their mouth, peeking an eye open to see if Eren could get the message. Like telepathy, he smirked and spit in their mouth, watching how (Y/N) relished the spit in their mouth and moaned loudly. 

“More,” they begged, grinding their hips against his fingers. 

“More?” he asked, looking around the dimly-lit bathroom. He pulled his fingers out once again, a desperate whine escaping the lips of his significant other. He unzipped his coat and placed it on the sink, pulling (Y/N) along with him. He pushed them against the sink, spanking their ass as he slowly commanded them to “bend over.”

Without question, (Y/N) pushed their bottoms down to their ankles and bent over on the cute winter coat they bought him for Christmas. They could see their flushed appearance and lewd eyes reflecting on the dirty and spotty mirror. Their eyes trailed upwards to find Eren staring at them with his dominant appearance practically glowing. His dirty hand snaked over to the vulnerable throat (Y/N) offered, while waiting for his other hand to pull out his cock from the black-fitted sweats. 

“ _God_ , what a dirty slut, who would’ve thought we would be fucking in this dingy-ass place?” He questioned, laughing to himself while (Y/N) whined and backed their ass into thin air. Before entering, he rubbed his clean hand against their ass to spank then slid his hand to cup their wet center. After they whined once again, they felt his tip shimmy against their opening and without warning, forced his dick into their cunt. Both Eren and (Y/N) moaned, both for different reasons: Eren because his significant other’s pussy felt tight and wet as ever and (Y/N) because they were finally being fulfilled. 

A moan erupted from Eren’s lover as he squeezed their throat a little harder, the pain of limited breathing as delicious as ever. (Y/N) couldn’t help but stare at Eren from the mirror, each thrust threatening (Y/N) to touch the mirror, but at this moment, they could care less about hygiene. Eren noticed fairly quickly that (Y/N) was looking at him, causing him to squeeze again before speaking up. 

“Don’t look at me, look at yourself. I am doing this for you,” he said harshly, his dick pumping harder inside their cunt. They felt so filled, so loved, so they furrowed their eyebrows and pushed themselves to look at themselves. They moaned loudly when they made eye contact with themselves.

“Yeah baby, you turned on like I am every time I look at you. You’re-” he gasped, rutting himself deeper as (Y/N)’s hips wiggled around to meet his hips. “You’re so fucking sexy, just keep looking at yourself.” He pulled (Y/N) up to stand against his chest, pumping slower to allow him to step back a few paces. With his dirty hand still wrapped around their throat, his clean one slithered in-between their legs to find their clit. Eren began to rub while regressing to his previous, better thrusting pace. 

“Look at yourself. Look how much of a slut I can make you into,” he growled into their ear. They moaned loudly, feeling their climax nearing. While making as much eye contact as they could in the mirror, they began to chant Eren’s favorite phrase. 

“Eren, I’m cumming. Oh, God, Eren, I’m-” They gasped when Eren went as deep and hard as he could while standing in the awkward position. He moaned at the sight of his sweaty mess, witnessing how his lover moaned at the sight of themselves. 

“Sweet baby, come on, cum for me,” he said sweetly, pants causing (Y/N)’s hair to blow against their sweaty skin. “I’m cumming soon, so you better finish before me,” he warned. That was a threat that (Y/N) was not risking to find out if it was a bluff, so they pushed his fingers away from their clit and began to rub themselves the way they knew would let them finish quickly. The sight of (Y/N) masturbating at the sight of themselves getting fucked made Eren feel a knot, ready to burst. Eren squeezed a hand around (Y/N)’s throat, almost like a trigger to (Y/N)’s coming undone. 

A loud moan echoed around the concrete walls, Eren still shoving his dick in and out while (Y/N) kept rubbing to help themselves ride out the orgasm as much as they could. He bent them against the sink once again, hitting a special spot once again within (Y/N) but in a feral pace, causing them to feel overstimulated. 

“Cum in me, please, please, please,” (Y/N) begged, feeling on the edge of orgasm once again. That was all he needed to hear since he was actually worried about where he was going to bust his load, he couldn’t just pull out and cum on (Y/N)’s clothing or the floor. Groans and moans and whines from both people kept filling the bathroom like music while Eren could feel his load beginning to leak out. Pace inconsistent, (Y/N) rubbed frantically on their clit, craving that second orgasm more than ever. 

“ _Fu-Fuck_ ,” he groaned loudly, repeating the curse under his breath as he kept thrusting himself inside to make sure his cum would stay there. (Y/N) followed shortly after, clutching the winter coat aggressively as their knees went completely weak. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” (Y/N) chanted, laying their head against the soft material. (Y/N) could feel Eren pulling their bottoms back up, apologizing quietly about not being able to perform aftercare. (Y/N) wouldn’t want any napkin or toilet paper from this restroom to even touch them though, so they shook their head weakly. (Y/N) pulled themselves up, leaning against the sink and smiled at Eren in the mirror.

Eren smiled and turned their head towards him to place a deep kiss before parting and whispering, “Thank you?” (Y/N) could feel their face warm up, laughing along with Eren. “Well? I expect a ‘you’re welcome’ mister,” they joked as well. Eren grabbed his coat to put it on, a wave of excitement of walking out of the door with that coat on him as if nothing ever happened crashed in (Y/N)’s mind.

He smiled and kissed their forehead before whispering a small, “You’re welcome.”

“Let’s go before they think we got eaten by bears or something,” (Y/N) whispered, getting used to feeling full while walking. 

-

“Did you guys get lost or something?” Mikasa asked, calling out at the couple who was walking hand-in-hand once again. The entire group turned to face the two who were emerging from the trees, Sasha being the one to take (Y/N)’s hand and drag them over to where Mikasa was sitting. 

“We were waiting to gossip until you got here!” Sasha said, gesturing at Mikasa and herself. (Y/N) responded with a sincere ‘sorry’ and explained how Eren had the sudden urge to use the restroom and had to hunt one down. 

The two girls nodded in understanding, diving in on the recent news between Ymir and Historia. 

“Ya’ll probably fucked somewhere,” Connie said nonchalantly towards Eren, causing him to look taken aback. “N-No! (Y/N) is not like that,” he claimed, a red tint decorating his cheeks. Jean laughed, patting his back, “It’s okay Jaeger, had to get your dick wet.”

(Y/N) watched as Eren kept trying to push Jean’s head away from him, threatening to push him off the cliff they were standing near by. “I wonder why they’re fighting?” Sasha asked, to which both Mikasa and (Y/N) just shrugged. 


End file.
